slayertheseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Harrison
Adam Harrison '(January 19, 1984 - present) was born a Slayer that was activated in the late 20th century and police detective for the New Orleans Police Department. He was called to be the Slayer in 1999 at the age of fifteen. Adam was originally living in Los Angeles; but, due to an incident involving a gang of vampires at West Land High School, he moved to Sunset Falls with his father and brother following the death of his mother Sarah. There, he acted as guardian of the Hellmouth for seven years before the town's destruction in mid 2007. Following the destruction of Sunset Falls, Adam wanted to have a life away from slaying, and went to train and become a Police Officer and moved to New Orleans in early 2008. Growing up, he was not exposed to any information regarding his Slayer heritage or the Demons that surrounded him. He learned about these largely from his own experiences since 1999 and his watcher Alaric, which made him unique among Slayers and generally promoting the development of more socially acceptable interaction with all individuals. In 2014 he temporarily lost his Slayer powers ("Blond Ambition") before he regained them. ("Highway of Tears") Biography 1984 - 1994: Early life Adam Harrison was born on January 19, 1984, to John and Sarah Harrison in Los Angeles. 1999: Activated as the Slayer In Fall of 1999, ("Season 3 episode 23") 2000 - 2007: Teenage years to manhood (Sunset Falls era) As a boy, Nick was shielded from any and all exposure to information about Slayers, Vampires and Demons. He became a homicide detective at the Central Precinct Justice Center for the Portland Police Bureau, where Homicide Detective Hank Griffin became his senior mentor and investigation partner. He reports directly to Precinct Captain Sean Renard and also works with Sergeant Wu. ("Pilot") Adam fell in love with Michael Hart once again when he was investigating a hit-and-run case. In 2009 he invited her to move in with him. ("Bad Moon Rising") Fall 2010 - Spring 2011: Season 1 A Return to Slaying life start Spring 2011 - Spring 2012: Season 2 Spring 2012 - Spring 2013: Season 3 He reluctantly accepted an alliance with Darla, who had become tired of Emily's presence and had no desire to see the world end. Adam returned to the library where the murder had happened to acquire a mystical sword given to him by Issac prior to his death. When this happened the higher powers of New Orleans Police Department arrived and fired him. Adam confronted Michael and tried to prevent her from opening a vortex to a hell dimension, while Belinda worked on a spell to undo the vampire curse that was placed on Michael's soul. Though the spell was successful, Michael had already begun to open the vortex, and Adam was forced to drive the sword through the re-ensouled Michael's chest, sending him through the vortex to the hell dimension before she could even remember the siege against New Orleans. Traumatized and alone, Adam then boarded a bus out of New Orleans and escaped to Los Angeles. Spring 2013 - Spring 2014: Season 4 Return to New Orleans While in L.A., Adam (now sporting a beard) spent the summer as a bar tender under a false identity (his middle name, Riley), trying to turn his back on his destiny. However, after rescuing an old high school friend from a hell dimension which struck her into battle mode, Adam returned to New Orleans to face his own demons. After a few difficulties, namely being caught trying to run away once more during her welcome back party that was then attacked by zombies, Adam reconciled with her friends and family. Dropped from his charges, Adam was let back into New Orleans Police Department even though Reed initially prevented his return from happening to his own pleasure, but he was overruled by the Higher powers. Adam discovered Captain William Griffin's death, and was saddened, he and his friends eventually lead to discovering who murdered him. Adam teamed up with Williams mother Elizabeth to find the killer, and eventually learned it was one of Maryann's associates. Meanwhile, a rebellious new Slayer, Faith Lehay arrived in town, immediately winning over Adam's friends and family and providing Adam with a new ally. Contrary to Issac who was the model slayer, Faith was a fun-loving brawler that threw responsibility more so than Adam did. Adam discovered that under her facade of enthusiasm of the kill was fear, having escaped from New Orleans after the vampire Kakistos killed her Watcher and threatened to come after her. After averting the problem by slaying the vampire, Adam and Faith started a complicated brother/sister relationship of learning each others' strengths and weaknesses. Even though he has moved on from Michael's death and departure, Michael returns to the land of the living during Halloween. Spring 2014 - Spring 2015: Season 5 After the explosive events following Maryann's crusade, Adam experienced difficulties adjusting to life working in another district after the New Orleans police station destruction. He was injured during an encounter with a group of Lawyer vampires, and came off as unstable to his friends when he suspected his overly compulsive new partner to be demon—he was proven correct in his assumption, and he was reassigned partners with Damon after confronting Kathy. His troubles were only worsened by Michael's recent departure. He sought comfort with fellow working colleague Bridget Parker, and slept with her only a few weeks after meeting her. When she brushed her off afterward, he became understandably depressed. His experience with Bridget was made more difficult by Spike, who had returned to New Orleans after Drusilla left him once again. He uncovered the Gem of Amara—a ring that made any vampire who wore it invulnerable to vampiric weaknesses—and confronted him near his house. Though he managed to take the ring back, Spike escaped into the sewers. At Adam's request, Tyler delivered the Gem to Michael in Los Angeles. Adam's life turned upside down, when Michael returned to his life after hearing of his life in danger. The pair reconnected, but a bloody battle with a medieval demon leaves Michael with awesome new powers when the blood of the demon mixed with his own turns him human again. Adam has a chance for true happiness with his beloved. However Chloe's visions reveals a shocking truth to this, and Michael is forced to give up a chance of happiness to save the life of herself and Adam. Michael had the Oracles rewind time to reverse his transformation into a human. Adam was left with no memory of the incident. Michael left town and Adam's life once again. Adam teamed-up with Damon and Sam to solve the murders in the town mystery, and were shocked to learn who the suspect was. When Darla returned to New Orleans pregnant with Damon's child, Adam and team investigated the cause and mystery behind it. Spring 2015 - January 2016: Season 6 April 2016 - September 2016: Season 7 Missing Year: Between Season 7 and 8 October 2017 - May 2018: Season 8 November 2018 - May 2019: Season 9 Post Season 9: Next 3 Years Although nothing is shown on what happened during the post-Season 9 years until the Redemption movie. Hints are dropped throughout the Redemption movie, including Adam and Michael's wedding, and that they spend their honeymoon and ended up fighting a group of zombies in the ruins of bora bora. Adam's job carer progresses with results. Adam grows a mustache, which Michael digs, and says he's liked the new Adam for the past 2 years since growing it. May 15 - 22 2022: Redemption Television Film 3 years has passed since Adam's battle with the ultimate evil. Adam continues to progress up the ranks in his job, and is alot more mature and grown up with a great sense in both his carer and personal life. Now sporting a mustache, and a more mature look. Adam is tasked with a mission that sends him to a Hellmouth in Cleveland, London. At the end of the film, Adam is promoted to Captain, and celebrates with his work colleges and friends. Later, Adam is standing outside the back in an alley, suddenly he hears screams and Chloe and Sam come running telling him there's trouble. Adam takes out a stake, and says lets get to work. June 27 2022: Worlds Apart Television Film One month has passed following Adam's promotion to Captain. Adam and Michael are out hunting two demons, and one of the vampires infects Adam and he fants. August 12 - August 21, 2022: Worlds Apart Television Film 2 weeks has passed following Adam being infected by a demon. He awakens to find himself with strange new powers. Later the group locate the demon's lair, and find a portal. Adam, Sam and Chloe get sent into the portal, and on the other side they find themselves in a strange world. September 15 - September 24, 2022: No Future For You Television Film November - December, 2022: Retreat Television Film December 20 - 25, 2022: Wonderland Netflix Special January, 2023: Return to Summerville Netflix Special January, 2023: Old Demons Netflix Special The special begins on Adam's 39th birthday. After discovering that the powerful demon Archaeus has deep connections to both Michael and Damon, Adam invites his former beau and friend for a visit. Things are awkward, and everyone is behaving just a ''little juvenile—but in order to beat the threat Archaeus brings, the team is going to have to overcome the past. May 2023: Full Circle Television Film Adam and his crew face off against an impossible army of newly returned anicent demons with the old ones. Archaeus leading the charge has other plans installed. Adam and Michael patch things up in their relationship the night before their final battle, but decide if either survive they will give the relationship another try. One week later following the victory of the old ones battle. Adam and Michael have gone on a holiday to Hawii, and the pair have much ended time away from everything. Adam looks into the sunset and notices his former self 13 years ago, and smiles. Casting The part of Adam Harrison was described as: It also indicated several elements of the pilot episode, like him defending his mysterious new friend from deadly creatures. Casting Director Donna Rosenstein indicates that it's rare to find an actor like Giuntoli "who is handsome, but not pretty." Adam's role was the first to be cast for the pilot.(Slayer: Special Collector's Edition issue 2) Appearances Canonical The following appearances are considered canonical and form Slayer's official biography. ;Slayer :Adam is a regular character for all nine seasons of the television series (2010-2019). Adam, Damon and Michael are the only three characters who appear in all of the series' 234 episodes. ;Vampires of LA ;Adam is a recurring character of the spin-off television series (2015). Adam appears in 3 episodes of the show's first and only season. ;Slayer Origins '' :A spin-off prequel series which tells the origin story of ''Slayer set during Adam's teen and early 20's years. Stated by Joss to be "pretty much a teenage version of slayer". Adam is a regular character for all seven seasons of the series both on CBS (2011-2012) and Netflicks (2013-2018). : :Slayer Redemption''' :Adam appears in the television film based on the series series. It first aired on May 22, 2022. The film takes place three years after ninth season between May 15 and May 22, but before Adam became Captain in the flash-forward. : Trivia *During his time in L.A. during the summer and the beginning of season 4, Adam sported a beard. He shaved it off after returning to New Orleans. It was David's suggestion that he felt the beard added a more matured, rogue and tough look to him and asked Joss and Eric if he could grow it again, and Adam grew a more maintained beard beginning in episode 15 of season 4. (Slayer: Special Collector's Edition issue 5) Adam returned to a clean-shaven look during season 8 (Season 8 episode 3) but grew facial hair once again and remained this way through to the final episode. (Season 8 episode 18) *Adam has an tattoo on his left shoulder, which are '''Anti-possession symbols '''that are a method to ward off demonic possession. Adam revealed that he got this tattoo when he was 20 years old. (Season 4 episode 1) *Adam was promoted to Lieutenant during the final season of the series, and became Captain in the flash-forwards at the end of the series. *Adam sporting a mustache in the the television film Redemption was a suggestion that both Eric Kripke and David Giuntoli took, and was inspired by Jim Gordon in the Batman universe comics. Originally Adam was to shave off the mustache, but everyone refused.